


You Look Familiar

by Just_Jess



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jess/pseuds/Just_Jess
Summary: While out hunting, someone from Craig's past stumbles back into in his life. Having already lost this person once he refuses to let it happen again.I really suck at summaries and I beg your forgiveness :/Any mistakes are mine and obviously I dont own anything
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while watching the episode Pandemic and  
> Pandemic 2: The Startling.  
> Craig being a the son of a chief is just too cute not to write about.

Craig laid his head down and closed his eyes as he curled into himself, he hadn't bothered keeping track of how long he had been here locked in this small cage. It couldn't have been more than a few days but being unable to get comfortable or really move, made it feel like an eternity. He did his best not to think about what his captors had plan for him.

Craig had been out with his one of the elders when they were separated. Trying to find his way back he had wandered into the bad men's camp, seeing the opportunity they were quick to grab him and shove him into his small prison. His young 8 year old mind still trying to figure out why these strangers to their land were doing this and wouldnt let him go.

His stomach painfully rumbled again, the man had not bothered to feed him in all the time he was here. Closing his eyes he silently prayed that his suffering would end soon.

"...hey," came a small voice that Craig chose to ignore. After a few seconds of scilence, "hey!" came the voice again alittle louder this time. Criag huffed and turned his head only to come face to face with a messy blondie boy that looked way too skinny for his age. Criag's goldened eyes meeting his pale blue one, remaining quiet he only glared back. All he wished for was to be left alone to die in peace. 

The little blondie boy smiled, giving a small wave before he slipped a small bundle through the bars of the cage. "Sorry it's not much but its better than nothing," he added as he opened up the bundle revealing a small piece of meat and stale looking bread. Craig eyed the food his mouth already watering but he made no move to grab it keeping his eyes on the intruder. After a few seconds of just staring at each other akwardly the blondie added, " I promise there's nothing wrong with it. Like its not poisoned or anything. My name is Tweek, my parents are the cooks and I noticed that you werent eating... or well they weren't feeding you," he offered a concerned smile as Craig just continued to glare at him. " Well I better get back before I get in trouble I'll see you tommorow. I promise to bring you some food again, Ok?" he whispered before sneaking off leaving Craig alone and confused.

Glancing at the food Craig swallowed his pride and all but shoved everthing into his mouth at once. The food wasn't all that great but in his almost starving stare it was better than the finest fest he had ever had. 

******

True to his word the little messy blondie boy retuned the next night, bring more food and some water this time. So begin a small ritual between the two, over the next few days Criag would be left alone all day and at night his new friend would pay him a visit bringing him food and company. He learned alot about the small blondie boy named Tweek and slowly opened up himself. 

"So your dad is like the king of your people?" Tweek asked with stars practically in his eyes. Craig smiled as he bit into the apple Tweek had brought him, " yep pretty much. This," he said holding up his arm showing a blue woven bracelet that he wore, " is only worn by the ruling family members."

"Wow that makes you like a prince or something," Tweek whispered making both boys giggle. "I guess so, but I dont think the bad men know that so don't tell anyone ok," Craig warned firmly. Tweek giving a big nod and sticking out his pinky," I pinky promise," he offered. 

Craig blinked as he stared at Tweek's hand waiting for something to happen. Tweek laughed confused look on Craig's face, "you have to hook your finger with mine silly, it's a pinky promise. It's very sacred," he explained seriously. Craig offered small nod and hooks his finger with Tweeks, "it's a promise then," Craig whispered. 

****

The next night Craig had fallen alseep wating for Tweek who was unusually late to visit him when he was jolted awake by loud shouting and distant gun fire. He pressed closely up to the bars struggling to see what was going on just as Tweek darted up to his cage, this time carrying a set of keys. "Get up Craig you need to get out of here," he said not bothering to whisper as gun fire roared everywhere. 

Tweek fumbled with the keys frantically but somehow managed to get the door open. "I think your people are attacking and if you dont get out of here now, the mean men are going to kill you," Tweak explained frantically holding out his hand. 

Craig felt his heart beating through his chest as he took Tweek's hand, and stumbled to his feet. His legs screaming in pain after spending so long without stretching. He was terrified but also dared to be hopeful that he might actually get to go home. 

Tweek had to pratically drag Craig as they headed to the edge of the wood. The commotion around them almost seemed to be drowned out but the sound of their own heavy breathing.

Hitting the treeline Tweek pushed Craig towards the woods, "run Craig and dont look back." Craig frowned as it hit him that Tweek had no intention of going with him. "You're staying here?" He asked not wanting to leave him behind. "Come with me, you can live with me."

Tweek shook his head, "you are the only freind I have ever had and I will love you forever but you have to go and I have to stay with my partners. They need me and I cant leave them," Tweek said sadly. "Please just go," he pleaded. 

Craig looked towards the woods then back at Tweek, slipping off his bracelet and shoving it into Tweek's hand, "I promise one day I will find a way to thank you for everything you have done for me," he said holding his pinky up. Tweek offered a sad smile knowing that there was no real way for Craig to keep that promise but locked their fingers none the less," goodbye my friend," he whispered pulling Criag into a hug before pushing away. "Now Go!" Tweek yelled as he turned away and headed back to the camp. 

Criag gave Tweek one last glance before turning and heading deeper into the woods leaving behind the boy that had saved his life.


	2. The Chance Meeting

It had been a very long day of being dragged through the woods and after hours of waiting for everyone to fall asleep he finally built up the courage to make his move. With some difficulty Tweek slowly looped his legs through his arms and managed to get his bound hands in front of his body. The small group had expressed that they were less than a day away from their destination and he knew this was the last chance he was going to get. He had to be carful not to make too many sudden movements not wanting to rouse or alert any of the sleeping men. He slowly removed the blindfold ignoring the burning in his arms from spending so long tied behind his back. Biting at the ropes he worked to free himself. His eyes were extremely sensitive from being covered for day so even the dim light that illuminated from the small fire made him squint.

He struggled to his hands and knees, crawling away as quickly and quietly as he could, putting some distance between himself and the small group of slave traders. Feverish sweat dripping down his face as his body screamed wanting nothing more than to collapse from exhaustion and sickness but he knew if he wanted to live he had to keep going and fast. 

Once he lost sight of the group he pulled himself up and ran. The bottom of his bearfeet already riddled with cuts and bruises didnt make his life any easier as he stumble and fell seveal times, at some point even considering not getting back up. Tweek had no idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was he needed to run, praying to whatever god was out there that they didnt find him.

..**************  
"Hey Craig! You ok?" Clyde called out, his voice cutting through the peace and tranquility of the forest. 

Craig huffed slightly annoyed as the deer he had been tracking for the past hour bolted after being spooked by his friends stupid voice. "I'm fine Clyde!" He called back as he lowered his bow, " you just cost us our dinner!" he yelled back flipping him off.

"Ok..... I'm heading back to the river to check the nets," Clyde responded ignoring the last part, before running off.

Craig shook his head, it had been ten years now since he had been kiddnapped and held captive but his father still felt the need to have everyone within their tribe literally babysit him. Even his friends had been tasked with this duty dispite the fact that Criag was now old enough to be considerd a man and was beyond capable of taking care of himself. Constantly being watched over had became alittle inulting at this point but he knew his father ment well so he just let it be.

Shrugging it off Criag headed in the opposite direction putting as much distance between him and Clyde as possible. Knowing the idiot would no doubt get in his way again.

Highly doubting Clyde would have any luck fishing, he was relieved when he spotted a rabbit nibbling on some nearby vegetation. He shot it with little effort, he was not all that excited about having rabbit but figured it would have to due for tonight til they made it home late tomorrow. 

Hearing a twig snap suddenly behind him he instantly turned and quickly drew his bow again. His ears picked up distant frantic footsteps fumbling his way. They sounded much too loud to be made by any animal he could think of, a smirk spread across his face. He had been urking for a good fight and it seemed he was about to get just what he wanted.

Seconds later a human figure broke through the treeline and stumbled to the ground. The only thing that stopped Craig from shooting the figure on sight was the fact that they were obviously in distress and made no move to get up. Doing a quick scan he could tell it was a male and they were alone. Their golden hair and pale skin that wasn't covered in mud or blood told him that they were not native. After what happened to him, he was not willing to take any chances with these types. It was quite concerning that one was out this deep into the woods but he was ready put this poor soul out of their misey. Glaring as he took a few slow steps closer, steading his weapon as the person slowly set up on their elbows but still kept their head down. 

"Do not make any sudden movments or they will be your last, " Craig said firmly causing the man to let out a small whimper and freeze.

"Look at me, what are you doing out here," he asked coldly. The boy let out another whimper but made no move to follow Craig's command. "Now!" he yelled as he drew the string back futher. The boy took a few deep breaths before he did as he was told. 

Criag felt his heart stop as his eyes locked with familiar pale blue ones. Eyes that he had seen every night in his dreams since he was a child. Tears trickled down the blondie's cheeks as he shook from pure terror," .....please dont," the blondie whispered his voice raw with pain.

Craig felt his jaw drop as he lowered his weapon, not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or maybe he had just lost his damn mind. There was just no way in heaven or hell that this was possibly who he thought it was. Then he saw it, the color was faded but there was no mistaking it, there tied around the boys small wrist was the blue woven bracelet that he had given away so many years ago. "Tweek?" He whispered.

This was just all too much for the blondie, hearing his name sent his feverish mind into over drive and his body finally gave up and he passed out.


	3. It's him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay on this chapter and leaving it on a cliffhanger. Things happened and I got the flu. Either way I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And thank you to those who have left kind words. They really make my day

Craig was at the blonde's side before his head touched the ground, fearing the worst he gently pulled Tweek into his lap and checked to make sure he was still breathing. Letting out a huge sigh of relief seeing Tweek's chest raise and fall, " you're alive," he whispered to himself. Brushing back the sweat soaked hair stuck to Tweek's face he gave him a quick once over only really knowing the basics of helping someone who was hurt . The heat radiating off Tweek's skin told him that he was very sick. Aside from a few cuts and bruises the worst damaged appeared to be his blood and mud covered legs and feet. Riddled with open gashes, mixed in with both dried and fresh blood it was a wonder he was even able to walk let alone run. Taking a moment to stare at the boy who had invaded his dreams for so long still questioning if he were imagining this or not. Craig couldn't help but feel a small ache of happiness mix with concern as his eyes settled on the sleeping boy's face, "you're safe now, I promise. "

Doing a quick scan of their surroundings he finding no signs that Tweek was followed by whoever he was running from. Satified he looped his arm under Tweek's legs and pulled him to his chest lifting him off the ground with little effort. Tweek's only response during all this was pitiful groans of pain and discomfort. "Shhh," Criag whispered, " it's going to be ok, just dont die on me" he said as he bolted towards camp to meet up with Clyde. 

**************************

Clyde was disappointed, after all the work he put into making his net he only manged to catch two measly fish which were hardly enough to feed both him and Craig. Settling down he started to prep them for cooking when he spotted said person running towards him. Smiling he waved but the smiled quickly faded once he saw the desperate look on Craig's face. Taken aback for a moment he was about to say something when he noticed Craig was carrying someone in his arms. 

"Pack up, we need to get back now," Craig ordered as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Tweek's battered body.

"Wah...who... who is that?" Clyde asked getting a closer look at the blondie and wondering what the hell was going on.

Craig only glared in response making Clyde put his hands up as he backed off, he had known the chief's son all his life and knew when it was wise to just keep his mouth shut and just do what he was told. Nodding he quickly gathered only what was important before they started the long walk home.

****************

Clyde didnt know what to make of the whole situation, especially when he witnessed Craig uncharacteristically contiued to hush and sooth the sleeping stranger. Even at one point kissing their forehead as they made their way through the woods. Craig had never been a openly caring or loving person, even before he had been kidnapped year ago resulting in him becoming even more distant towards others . In fact the only affection he ever openly displayed was to his pet ginniepig. 

Clyde kept these thoughts to himself knowing saying anything would result in his possibly getting smacked.

************

They arrived back in town shortly after nightfall, not wanting to wake anyone or have to answer any questions at the moment they snuck quietly as possible into Criag's room. Only after laying the sick boy in his bed did Craig speak up to offer an explanation. " His name is Tweek and he was the boy that helped me escape. I dont know what happened or how he possibly got here but he's here. I owe him my life, he's mine and he needs help," he explained quickly as he grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning the mud and sweat off of Tweek's face. "Call Token the healer," he ordered. 

Clyde raised an eyebrow, " ...not that I'm questioning your judgment your majesty but how do you know it is him?" He asked a bit sceptical. Clyde knew the whole story and the name that went with it, but he worried that Craig was just connecting dots that couldn't possibly be there. " I mean... yeah he's blonde and all but come on just the odds alone..." Craig glared at him making Clyde regret speaking up. Slightly annoyed he picked up Tweek's arm to show the bracelet, "look farmilar?" he asked as he continued to clean him up. "It's him Cylde, go get Token," he ordered again.

Clyde's jaw dropped, " ohhh," he said a bit shocked recognizing the significance of said item. "I'll be quick," he whispered as he rushed off to do as he was told.

******************

Craig continued with the task of cleaning Tweek as he waited, purposely avoiding his legs not wanting to hurt him.

"Bringing home strays your majesty?" Token asked as he walked in with Clyde following close behind. Having already had the situation explained to him when he was woken up he offered a reassuring smile, "let me see what I'm working with."

The three males were all around the same age but Token had come from a strong line of healers and medicine practicers so dispite his age Craig trusted him and his abilities above others. 

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," Craig admitted flatly. Beyond relieved he stepped back to give Token as much space as he needed. Token set his bag next to the bed as he scanned his new patient. " How long has he been out?" He asked putting his hand to Tweek's cheek.

"About 8 hours," Craig answered while Token started rummaging through his bag . "Clyde can you get me some water," Token asked frowning at the state Tweek's legs. Clyde wordlessly did as he was told and returned quickly with the requested item. 

Craig watched quietly as Token pulled some items out of his bag and placed them on a small table next to the bed. "Im going to have to clean off and wrap his legs," Token explained. "Im not going to sugar coat it this is going to hurt and he is going to fight but I need to prevent any possible infection. You need to get behind him and hold him as still as possible," he said as he added herbs to the water.

Craig took a deep breath," ok, I'll do whatever you need ," he agreed. Motioning for Clyde to help, they propped Tweek up and he climb into bed behind the blonde.

Crag carefully wraps his arms around his waist, pinning Tweek's arms down and holding him firmly into place. Confident that he had a strong enough hold he nodded to Token," ok, I've got him," he said as Clyde took a few steps back feeling there was nothing else he could do to help. 

Almost immediately Tweek's eyes opened wide as he started screaming in pain once the cloth came in contact with his skin. Blindly struggled as hard as he could against Craig's grips but far too weak to put up any real fight. 

Breaking into loud sobbing Craig reluctantly coverd Tweek's mouth with on if his hand to keep him from waking anyone else up. "Im sorry," Craig whispered feeling tears trickling down Tweek's red cheeks. Craig knew what Token was doing was ment to help but that didn't stop him from wanting to punch Token in the face for causing Tweek this much pain.

Working as fast as possible, everyone was relieved once Tweek finally passed out again. Finishing up Token gave a satisfied smiled, "alright, keep him cool as possibly," he explained as he wrapped Tweek's feet, "you might want to put him in something clean so he can sleep alittle more comfortably. If he wakes up try to get him to drink something water mixed with this," he said handing Craig a small bottle. "I'll be back in the morning to check on him," he explained as he packed up.  
Craig blinked, "you're leaving?" 

Token nodded as he handed Clyde his bag, "I trust you will take very good care of him tonight, if he gets worst you can always come get me," he assured him while dragged Clyde out of the room.

***********************

"You were right," Token said to Clyde once they were out of ear shot. "I think our prince finally found something to care about," he whispered.


	4. A long night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Criag glared as his friends disappeared leaving him and Tweek alone. "Idiots," he mummbled as he carefully manoeuvred his way out from behind Tweek. Laying him down he covered him with a light blanket then opted to take Token's advice. As Craig started rummaging through his clothes it became abundantly clear that everything he owned would look ridiculously huge on Tweek's small frame. 

Digging further he found some clothes that he had long outgrow and finally managed to find an old green tunic that he had thought he had already given away. Quite proud of himself he smiled as he turned towards the bed only for yet another realization to sink in. The torn and taddered clothing Tweek was currently wearing were going to have to come off, "....damnit," Craig whispered. His cheeks turning a bright red, racking his brain over how exactly he was going to go about this while securing some of Tweek's virtue. Yes this was for Tweek's own good and sure Tweek was a boy just like him. Craig had seen many other boys naked before as most men go swimming without clothing on, in fact Clyde and him had compared sizes once puberty had set in, but this just felt different. Like almost peaking into the girls bathhouse, Tweek was different to him. This was something that up to this point he hadn't really put much thought into. Rolling his eyes he felt ridiculous over the way he was acting, he hadn't even had a conversation with him yet. He even wondered if Tweek would even remember him, that thought both hurt and annoyed him. Shaking those thoughts off he contiuned to stare at Tweek while clenching the garmet in his hands.

"I am open to suggestions," he mummbled to the blondie sleeping peacefully in his bed. He considered dragging Clyde back in here and making him do it but quickly dismissed that thought, not wanting Clyde to see Tweek naked either. Biting his lip an idea that he could live with started to form, he would simply keep his eyes closed and put the tunic on him before cutting the old clothes off.

With no better idea he sighed, "alright, lets get this over with, you just lay there." The simply solution that made sense in theory resulted in one of the most akward times in Craig's life. After managing to get the tunic over Tweek's head he then struggled way too long getting both his arms through, then came the actual removal of the old clothing. Grabbing a knife he used for hunting he closed he eyes tightly as he started cutting off the old clothes. He had to go slowly not wanting the knife to slip, everything was going fine til Tweek started making unmentionable noises everytime his hands accidentally made contact with his skin. When it was all said and done Craig was exhausted emotionally and physically, he all but collapse into a chair that he had pulled up to the bed. "Next time you get dressed by yourself," he whispered. 

Criag yawned as the events of the day sunk in, he still couldnt believe it himself, or what could have happened had Clyde and him not been there when they were. Staring at Tweek sleeping soundly he looked much more comforatble now that he was cleaned and wearing proper clothing. Craig yawned again as he crossed his arm and relaxed, his body finally giving up the fight to stay awake before he knew it had drifted off to sleep.

***********

The next thing Craig knew he awoke to the sound of someone clearing their throat, this made him jump almost falling out of his chair. At some point during the night Craig had laid his head on the bed and fallen asleep. Taking a deep breathe he stretched before he realized that the throat clearing had come from his father who was standing at his door along with two of his guards and a high ranking medicine man. Craig glanced back at the bed to find that Tweek had not moved at all during the night but was looking much better.

"Son you and I need to have a conversation," his father said sounding more concerned than angry. 

Chief Thomas was a bit suprised when he woke up this morning and was informed that the boys had apparently returned a day early. He had questioned Clyde as to why and it didn't take much for Clyde to nervously break down and tell him everything that had taken place the day before.

Craig stood up and reluctantly moved away from the bed. Catching this his father offered a sympathetic smile, "I know, I'll have someone to take a look at him. I promise he'll be fine for a few moments without you," Chief Thomas assured his son. Craig met the eyes with everyone in the room, " come get me if he so much as moves, " he order giving Tweek one last glance before following his dad out the door.

*********************************

Craig wordlessly followed his dad to throne room before he finally spoke, "are you sure of this my son?" He asked bluntly. The Chief shared Clyde's original concerns and was worried for his own son's sake. Craig nodded keeping a stern look on his face, "Im sure."

Chief Thomas sighed but was satisfied for now as he trusted Craig's intuition, "ok and what do you plan to do with him once he is well?" he asked the buring question.

Criag swallowed not reallly sure how to answer that question, "I would like for him to stay here with me. He somehow after all these year managed to cross my path," he explained. "I take it as a sign of fate." He knew there was always the possibility that his father would not allow Tweek to stay but he refused to accept that possibility.

"And if he doesn't wish to stay?" Chief Thomas asked.

Craig was taken aback having not even considered that possibility, bitting his lip Craig frowned, "he is not a prisoner and I only wish for him to be happy. If he wishes to go... I guess Ill take him back to his people as soon as he is well enough to travel," his heart hurt as he spoke those words. Craig was visible upset by the thought of Tweek rejecting him. 

Chief Thomas didn't expect for his question to cause his son as much distress as it had, his son was not one to express his feelings openly so he knew that this must mean alot to Craig. His only wished for him to be safe, looking at his son now he just didnt have the heart to say no. 

Chief Thomas offered a sigh, "alright son, if he wishes to stay I will allow him to stay. I myself am greatful to him, he is the reason my son lives. I see that you care a great deal for him just remember you cant force him," he warned him. 

Criag's nodded, "thank you," he answered feeling very relieved. "I promise," he added before he allowed his father to pull him into one of their rare hugs. "Good, now that that is all..." The Chief was interupted as Token burst into the room, " I am so sorry to interrupt but they are hurting him," he said frantically.

Criag felt his heart drop, bolting from the room he left the other two far behind as he practically flew down the hallways. Turning the corner he ran into his room and immediately saw red at the sight before him. The two guards had Tweek pinned on his stomach in the bed, the boy was screaming though the gag they had forced into his mouth. His arms had been forced behind his back and tied together. They were now getting ready to tie his injured legs together when Craig lost it. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled as he pulled both men off of the of Tweek, punching one of them in the jaw.

"The boy woke up and started fighting us your majesty, we were just trying to get him to calm down," the healer explained trying to defuse the situation.

Standing between the bed and the others, "don't give me that, he can barely walk more or less fight back. I was to be informed the moment he woke up," he yelled. " Do you not remember that simply order?!" he added balling his fist.

Chief Thomas and Token finally caught up, "everyone needs to calm down," the Chief yelled taking in the scene.

Craig was not having it, "get them out!" He yelled," from now on Token will be the only one to treat him. No one else is to lay a finger on him," he growled.

Chief Thomas nodded, " you heard my son, none of you are to come near the boy. You are all dismissed," he said montioning for the three to leave.The men were quick to scurry off not wanting to make anything worst.

Craig turned his attention back to Tweek who was hyperventilating on the bed obviously too terrified to move.

"Im sorry son, Iet me know if you need anything," Chief Thomas offered knowing that Craig needed some time alone to calm down.

Token waited for a moment before he spoke up, "try to get him to take some of that potion I gave you last night. He's still very sick and needs to take it easy," he explained before leaving as well.

Craig took a few deep breathes feeling a headache coming on, he hated loseing control of his emotions. Sitting on the bed next to Tweek ,".... well... this is not how I was imagining this would go," he mummbled as Tweek contined to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well at least he's up now :3


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm so sorry for the huge delay again. I hope everyone is staying safe and please enjoy.
> 
> Again all mistakes are my own

Earlier

The first thing Tweek noticed as he slowly regain consciousness was feeling unusually warm. He felt almost blissfull till the low mummbles and echoes in his mind morphed into voices that almost seemed to be surrounding him. He could feel unfamiliar hands touching his legs and other parts of his body making him aware of just how much pain he was in. He felt almost like he was being burned over and over, the pain almost too much. Dispite all this he did his best to remain still not wanting to alert whoever these poeple were that he was awake.

"...........think he'll live?" One voice asked.

"No clue," answered another. 

"What do you think he'll do with him?"

He... who is he? Tweek thought to himself.

"Not really my concern, my job is to keep him alive. What he does with him afterwards is up to him. "

Fear bubbled in Tweek's stomach over that last statement, he didnt know who this 'he' was but he knew if he wanted to live through this he had to make his move and quick. Figuring if he was going to die he was going to go down fighting. 

As a hand brushed his forehead, Tweek blindly grabbed it and bit down as hard as he could. The owner of the hand yelled in pain as a set of arms grabbed Tweek by the waist and pulled him off. This made him turn his attention to the new threat. Managing to wrestle with his new target Tweek somehow got his hands around the other's neck and squeezed as hard as he could. Unfortunately at that moment Tweek relised just how incredible weak he was. 

Before he had the chance to change his course of action, someone pulled him off the guy and pinned him face down onto the bed. "Get off me!" Tweek yelled as his arms were forced behind his back. His eyes watered as something was painfully forced into his mouth.

His hands tied tightly he behind his back and any fight he had left instantly drained from his body. He had lost his only chance to escape and just cried in both frustration and fear. There was no doubt in his mind that his journey was over.

As his vison started to fade, ready to welcome the blissfully world of unconsciousness a new voice joined in causing the entire room to almost freeze in place. He let out a muffled cry as the weight of the other man was lifted off him. His vision was still blurry but he could make out a dark haired figure now standing between him and the others. Followed by more shouting, then much to Tweek's surprise the others left without a word. The atmosphere in the room almost seemed to lighten, at the dark haired figure sat down.

".... well... this is not how I was imagining this would go."

***************

Craig took few moments to catch his breath calming down before he finally spoke. "I'm sorry about that. I know you must be very scared right now but I need you to calm down before you hurt yourself," Craig explained as softly as he could.

Tweek was confused but seeing he didnt have much of a choice, made his best effort to do as he was told. He dared not to look directly at the dark haired stranger, a part of him pretty sure that this was very likely the HE they were talking about ealier.

"Im going to take the gag off but you have to promise not to scream, ok?" Craig whispered before reaching over causing Tweek to involuntarily pull away. "I'm just taking it off, I'm not going to hit you or anything. I don't imagine that thing is very comfortable," he explained.

Reached over once going more he pulled the gag out of Tweek's mouth and tossed it aside. 

Tweek licked his dry lips and stretched his already sore jaw but remained quiet. Wishing he could just disappear. 

"Better?" Craig asked receiving no response. Sighing he continued, "you probably have alot of questions and I will answer them as truthfully as I can, ok?" Criag offered hoping that maybe some clarification would bring Tweek some form of comfort.

Tweek didnt know what to make of this man nor why he was trying to be nice. Wanting to face inevitable Tweek took a deep breath before he spoke, "are you ...are you going to hurt me?" He asked as tears ran down his cheeks.

"No," Craig answered back bluntly, saddened by how much fear and pain was behind Tweek's once pure and innocent voice.

"Are you going to kill me?" Tweek whispered.

"Killing you would require hurting you, so no. I am not going to kill you or hurt you in any way. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either," he added figuring that was the next question.

Tweek really wanted to believe him and tried to take comfort from the stranger's words. Daring to take a chance he glance around the room, "where am I?" He asked without thinking.

"Right now you are in my room," Craig answered. "More specifically, my room is in my father's village deep in the woods. It's well hidden and as you can attest it is also well protected," Craig answered honestly. "So whoever you are running from has no chance of finding you."

Tweek sighed in relief, as the man seemed to already know what he was going to ask. Hissing as a jolt of pain ran down both his arms and shoulders. Having spent days with his arms tied behind his back it didnt feel to good having them tied again, "my arms really hurt, will you please untie me? " Tweek asked pushing his luck.

"Sure," Craig answered reaching over and uniting the ropes. Tweek's arms felt like they were screaming as he brought them to his sides. With some diffuculty he slowly managed to get them under his body to prop himself up. "Thank you," he added greatfully as he rubbed his sore wrists. Feeling a little less vulnerable now Tweek dared to take a quick glance at the guy but quickly looked away.

Craig gave a sad smile, he knew people found him intimidating but it saddened him that Tweek wouldn't make eye contact.

"How long was I out?" Tweek asked curiously trying his best to piece everything together.

"You ran into me yesterday afternoon and I carried you here, you're pretty sick right now. Its kind of a wonder that you aren't dead," Craig answered.

Tweek swallowed nervously, "what are you going to do with me?"

Craig just shrugged, " honestly I have no clue, I guess that is really up to you. For now we are going to focus on making you stronger."

Tweek tilted his head slightly confused, " ...not that I'm complaining... and I know I shouldn't be questioning your kindness but why would you do that? I mean I'm no one, " he asked blunlty.

Craig closed his eyes, "Tweek?"

Tweek's eyes widen, he felt renewed sense of fear and terror. Had he told this guy his name? He didnt think he did. His mind threaten to fall into a full blown panic attack but he managed a small, "....yes."

This was all the confirmation Craig needed. Letting out a shacky breath a smile spread across his face, "good."

"How do you know my name?" Tweek whispered trying not to imagine the worst.

Craig smirked figuring there was no reason to continue this game, "you don't recognize me do you?" He asked teasing him slightly.

Tweek dare to look up and lock eyes with the stranger. Staring for a moment trying to place his face he shook head worried that he was insulting the guy. "I'm sorry... I don't," he admitted.

Craig wasn't hurt, Tweek had obviously been through an ordeal and it had been a decade since they last saw each other. Clearing his throat nervously, "I'm Craig," he said simply biting his lip. "We met years ago... you are the reason I'm alive and now I'm going to take care of you."

Tweek's eyes widen as he backed away frantically shaking his head "no... there's no way. That's incredibly cruel of you to lie about," he shouted as he tired to stand up. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and held on firmly being careful not to hurt him. "Let go," Tweek said trying to push the stranger away but gave up quickly not having the strength to fight. 

"I have not lied to you once," Craig assured him as he slowly reached over and lifted Tweek's chin." It's really me," he repeated before looping his pinky with Tweek's, the way he had showed him once. "I promise, and pinky promises are sacred."

Tweek's face morphed from that of complete fear to relization to complete relief, "...Craig....? you're.." his eyes drifted down, ".... really.. tall," he whispered his eyes watering once again.

Craig laughed, "and you are pretty damn short." Tweek let out a weak snort, "mean," he shot back as he started crying yet again. 

"It's ok," Craig whispered pulling Tweek to his chest, "it's ok," he repeated. The blondie nodded against Craig's chest as everything started to hit him all at once and he finally let out everthing he had been holding in. 

Patting Tweek's back Craig ran his fingers through his blondie hair and rocked him as he cried it all out.

After some time Tweek laid his head on Craig's shoulder and finally quieted down. He was completely drained as a wave of pain hit him again "...I dont feel so great."

Putting his hand to Tweek's forehead Craig frowned, "your fever is still pretty high," he said as Tweek closed his eyes enjoying the cool from Craig's hand. "Im sorry," the blondie whispered feeling guilty for being so damn pathetic.

Craig shook his head, "not really something you have to apologizes for," he pointed out as he reached for the bottle Token had left and popped it open. "I need you to drink this."

Tweek opened one eye and frowned as a nauseating smell filled the room, "what is it?" 

Craig shrugged, "its suppose to help with pain and bring your fever down, " he said holding it up to Tweek who made a face. Not wanting to be rude he reluctantly sat up and swollowed all the contents of the bottle. Tweek gagged once he was done and he wiped his tonge on his sleeve. "That was foul,... how did ... I get into this?" He asked looking at what he was wearing. 

"I know it's disgusting but it will help," Craig answered blushing and choosing to ignore the other question not quite wanting to relive through that whole situation again. "You should lay down," he added as he pulled Tweek down into the bed with him, not really giving him an option. 

Tweek huffed playfully but did as he was told, shifting around now laying face to face with Criag he offered a small smile. "I still can't believe it's really you," he whispered as he reached over and gentle traced his finger over Craig's face. Even in his feverish state Tweek couldn't help but note that Craig had grown to be quite handsome.

Criag was a bit surprised with how comfortable Tweek had already become with him, not that he minded. Closing his eyes Craig unconsciously moved closer into his touch letting out a small hum.

Tweek's closed his eyes as well, the medicine now kicking in making it harder for him to stay awake. He drift off to sleep feeling like he was finally safe.


End file.
